Hoshi no Arika
, performed by LM.C, is the first opening theme for the anime Nurarihyon no Mago: Sennen Makyō. Hoshi no Arika is LM.C's thirteenth single. It was used from Episode 1 (25) through Episode 12 (36). It was also used as the opening theme for the first recap episode of the season. Tracklist # 星の在処。-ホシノアリカ- (Hoshi no Arika) # MAD or DIE.（by THE MAD LM.C) Lyrics Kanji= Go ahead, let’s take it to the top Go ahead, we’re never gonna stop 長い長い夜が明けるのを待てずに　四角い夜空の向こう飛び出して 似た者同志の君を連れ出して　僕らが目指すのは秘密のあの場所 灯りの消えた街に　浮かぶ88の物語　誰も知らない　近くて遠い　星の在処 輝きながら　突き抜けるのさ　この光は誰にも奪えない 迷路のような　真っ暗な場所も　その声が僕を導いてくれる I’ll keep on shining in my way Yeah!! 素直になれずに笑顔で泣いてる　平気なフリなんてしなくていいんだよ 見慣れた景色の中　描く僕らだけの物語　みんな知ってる　遠くて近い　星の在処 戸惑いながら　駆け抜けて行け　その涙の理由は訊かないよ 離ればなれの眠れない夜は　この歌が僕らを繋いでくれる We’ll keep on singing our stupid songs Yeah!!! 星に宿る運命は神様の気紛れ　それを奇跡と名付け銀河手に入れる！ 瞬間バイタリティーON & ON & ON　超巨大なジオラマの上をブッ千切るZ! Hey Boys! もっともっとHey Girls! まだまだまだもっと Let me hear, BOYS & GIRLS say Waaaaaaaaa@:ァ>ﾟ♂a%。$?⇒ッ!?!!! 嫌われ者で良いさ　落ちこぼれで構わない　変えたい過去があるなら　未来を変えてゆけばいい 揺れてる月の光　向かい合って時を重ねた　同じ惑星　同じ時代にに生まれ出逢えた奇跡を　忘れない 輝きながら　泣いて笑った　この居場所は誰にも譲れない 加速し続ける　向かい風の中　その声を守るから 遠回りしながら　無限に広がるこの世界を　一緒に見に行こう たとえ夜空に　星が見えなくても　何度でも僕らは宇宙を見上げる　煌きは　すぐ側に We always live under the same stars!!!! Go ahead, let’s take it to the top Go ahead, we’re never gonna stop Go ahead, let’s take it to the top Go ahead, you’ll never be alone |-| Romanji= Go ahead, let’s take it to the top Go ahead, we’re never gonna stop* Nagai nagai yoru ga akeru no wo matezu ni　 Shikakui yozora no mukou tobidashite Nitamono doushi no kimi wo tsuredashite　 Bokura wa mezasu no wa himitsu no ano basho Akari no kieta machi ni ukabu hachijuu hachi no SUTOORI**　 Daremo shiranai chikakute tooi hoshi no arika Kagayaki naraga tsukinukeru no sa　 Kono hikari wa darenimo ubaenai Meiro no you na　makkura na basho mo　 Sono koe ga boku wo michibiitekureru I’ll keep on shining in my way Yeah!! Sunao ni narezu ni egao de naiteru　 Heiki na FURI nante shinakute ii n da yo Minareta keshiki no naka egaku bokura dake no SUTOORI**　 Minna shitteru tookute chikai hoshi no arika Tomadoi nagara kakenuketeike sono namida no riyuu wa kikanai yo Hanareba nare no nemurenai yoru wa　 Kono uta ga bokura wo tsunaidekureru We’ll keep on singing our stupid songs Yeah!!! Hoshi ni yadoru unmei wa kamisama kimagure　 Sore wo kiseki to nadzuke ginga te ni haireru! Shunkan BAITARITII ON & ON & ON　 Choukyodai na JIORAMA no ue wo BU chigiru Z! Hey Boys! motto motto Hey Girls! madamadamada motto Let me hear, BOYS & GIRLS say Waaaaaaaaa Kiraware mono de ii sa ochikoborede kamawanai　 Kaetai kako ga aru nara mirai wo kaeteyukeba ii Yureteru tsuki no hikari mukai atte toki wo kasaneta　 Onaji hoshi***　onaji jidai ni umare deaeta kiseki wo wasurenai Kagayaki nagara naite waratta kono ibasho wa darenimo yuzurenai Kasoku shitsudzukeru mukai kaze no naka sono koe wo mamoru kara Toomawari shinagara mugen ni hirogaru kono sekai wo issho ni mi ni ikou Tatoe yozora ni hoshi ga mienakutemo nandodemo bokura wa Sora**** wo miageru kirameki wa sugu soba ni We always live under the same stars!!!! Go ahead, let’s take it to the top Go ahead, we’re never gonna stop Go ahead, let’s take it to the top Go ahead, you’ll never be alone * |-| English= (Go ahead, let's take it to the top Go ahead, we will never stop) To be able to wait too much for a day that goes down, I flew across the night sky I'm taking my soul mate, we are with one goal in that secret place The streetlights are extinct, the story of 88 is floating, no one knows the place where it is locked away and hiding the stars. He can break as dawn, no one can snatch this light Even in a labyrinth as a dark place, this voice guides me I'll keep shining in my way Yeah! You can honestly get to cry with a smile, there is no reason to act like a nice guy In a familiar scenario drawing a story for us alone, we all know about the distant and closed hiding the stars Without asking about the reason for these tears, keep working like a bewildered In the sleepless nights that we are separated, music will connect us We'll continue singing our songs stupid Yeah! A destination that lives in the stars may be a desire for God is a miracle that can be called the Milky Way Vitality instant ON and ON and ON, tears rip a giant diorama ultra Hey boys! More, more, Hey girls! Much, much more Let me hear, say Waaaaaaaaa BOYS & GIRLS It's okay if you are a person who nobody likes, no matter if you can not hold up If there's a past that you want to change, you should change the future The moonlight is dancing, ends up finding herself stacked I will not forget about the miracle of being born on the same planet (star) We are crying and laughing as they shine, one can not rule this place We continue to accelerate with the head in the wind, as long as that voice will protect us We're going to see this universe that extends infinitely together while we take a detour Even stars can not be seen in the night sky No matter when we look at the universe (heaven), it will immediately envision We always live under the same stars!! (Go ahead, let's take it to the top Go ahead, we will never stop) Characters in order of appearance Category:Music Category:Opening